


Oh

by jakehercy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Lingerie, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakehercy/pseuds/jakehercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a flustered Tachibana has to put up with his girlfriend and one of her numerous antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd with some edits. And a dirty-mouthed Rin.

“Makoto…”

“Mm?”

“Take my bra off, will you.”

The fact that Makoto was able to keep himself from choking on his own drink was a miracle of its own. Incredulous, he turned his office chair toward the offender who, by the way, was sprawled out belly-down on their queen-sized bed looking at him as if she just asked about the weather.

Makoto couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in his cheeks.

“R-Rin, that’s…” He trailed off as he tried to pull his eyes away, opting to remove his glasses and pretend to clean them instead. The next couple glances really didn’t help his case: She was lying face-down, her intense claret eyes gazing at him from the folds of the pillow she buried herself in. The way Makoto’s oversized shirt rode up the small of Rin’s back and uncovered the small pooch of her stomach was… and just how tight do they make those little short-shorts, exactly? Makoto could just barely catch Rin’s pout.

“What’s up with you? It’s not like you haven’t seen me nude before.” The redness trailing from his hairline to his collarbone made Rin’s lips curl into a cheeky smirk. “Really though,” – she shimmied down the length of the bed enough that she was lying completely flat against the sheets – “I’ve been running all day and I’m sore, and this thing is fucking uncomfortable to sleep in. _Mako-chaaan_ …”

The nasally increase in pitch forced him to stifle his rupture of laughter (and keep his coffee from shooting out of his nose a second time that night). After an exasperated _‘Rin!’_ passed his lips in weak reprimand, Makoto faced her again and gave her the sweetest, most loving smile, and then it was Rin’s turn to blush.

With a gentle sigh, he said, “I guess it can’t be helped,” and the chair creaked from the loss of its load.

Sure, Makoto has seen Rin naked before – from accidentally walking into the wrong changing room when they were kids to the nights they fell into bed together – but because of the usual intimacy involved, it still left Makoto a little flustered. How Rin can be so casual about her starkness is beyond him, though maybe it has something to do with her only being covered with a single layer of spandex practically half the time. Or sometimes even less than that…

Imagining Rin in a bathing suit was really not the most appropriate thing to be thinking about at that very moment, he decided. The bed groaned under Makoto’s weight at the edge, and he awkwardly began to worry the hem of his shirt on Rin. “Um, do I need to… uh…”

Rin wiggled under his feathery touch and huffed. “You can just lift it, it doesn’t need to come all the way off.” He could just _hear_ the frustration in her voice.

Makoto hummed quietly in affirmation, though he wasn’t quite sure whether to feel relieved or maybe a little disappointed himself. He could very well just lift it all the way since they’ve done it before, but then again Rin might get mad and Makoto really needed to finish grading…

 Slowly, he started rolling the fold up and silently admired the display before him. Rin’s skin has always been so smooth, though he was happy to have discovered the cute little moles (Rin insists they don’t exist) that decorated her back like constellations. He remembered calling them her road map, and he had to keep himself from peppering those little landmarks with his lips every time. The way she lifted her hips made that little dip in her spine arch even deeper, and he could just make out the little dimples above her hind end. Even the way Rin’s shorts hugged her body and exposed the thickness of her strong thighs was enough to make Makoto’s heart thrum even harder. Seriously, where did she get those?

He pushed the hem further and further up, exposing her back muscles (bless swimming) and the offending article of clothing that put him into this mess in the first place. He recognized that it was one of her black lacy ones, and when he wasn’t staring at the way her back gently rose and fell with each breath, Makoto could definitely see how tight the band wrapped around her body – he could barely make out the light red welts peeking from the edges.

“Does it hurt?” His question was lined with worry.

“It’s sore as fuck,” Rin swore flippantly, squirming a little in expectation. “That’s why I want it off.”

Makoto chewed gently on the inside of his lower lip as he ran his fingers over the back of the band, however he halted almost just as quickly.

“Rin?”

“Mm?”

“I can’t find the, uh… the clasp.”

“Oh, right. It’s in the front.”

Makoto sputtered abashedly at the casual remark and had to lock his arms and palms on the bedspread to keep from falling over. “I-In the…”

He couldn’t finish before Rin let out an overdramatic groan and flipped herself over. She lifted her hand and combed her fingers back through her hair – she’d painted them again. Rin hardly ever paints her nails, but when she did, they were gorgeous.

Makoto caught himself staring at the ruby lacquer the moment he realized her other fingers had been trailing up the gentle mounds of her exposed stomach and under the folds of her ribs. Her belly rose and fell at the heave of a deep sigh. “You’re acting like such a virgin, Makoto,” Rin jabbed with a toothy grin. “It’s kinda hot.”

Makoto’s chagrin came with a snort and he looked down at her in sulky disapproval. “You just like to tease me…” he groused.

“You’re too easy.”

He ignored the knots in his stomach and the gradual heat pooling between his legs and leaned over his troublesome girlfriend. After a moment of contemplation, Makoto decided to simply lift it the rest of the way without removing her (his) T-shirt and do it that way. They’ve seen each other naked and in various ungraceful (and disgraceful) positions before, so what’s the big deal? To get embarrassed now was absurd. At least, that’s what he kept trying to tell himself.

The black lace sat comfortably atop the swollen bounty of Rin’s breasts, and, honestly, Makoto couldn’t fathom why Rin would ever remark on self-declared imperfections. He saw the quiet rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took and had to resist the sudden urge to brush his lips over her skin to show her just how perfect she really was.

However, during the silent moment he took to admire her, Makoto came to a sudden realization.

His girlfriend shifted one smooth leg over the other like some picturesque pin-up model before remarking, “You’re taking you sweet time—“

Rin’s words were cut off by her own gasp when her breasts sprung free at the sound of a soft _clack_. Her body tensed at the further exposure to the open air, bare pink nubs erect and alert to the new chill, and she only now seemed to notice the way Makoto was looking straight at her with this sort of look like he _knew_.

She shifted awkwardly under his strangely intimate gaze until his silence was met with a “What’re you looking at?”

And then Makoto finally captured her lips.

It was a chaste, close-mouthed kiss – not at all deep; Makoto could just taste the subtle fruitiness of Rin’s lip balm and the flutter of her long eyelashes against his skin. Warmth filled her cheeks and burned softly against his when he slowly began to card her hair between his fingers and cup the back of her head.

After a long moment, Makoto slowly broke away until his mouth still only ghosted against hers. That kind, knowing smile still sat atop his lips as he ran his hand down the side of her shoulder. He gave her arm a soft squeeze.

“You don’t jog in a lacy black bra.”

Her eyes filled with a sort of scandalized alarm for only a moment before her shoulders gradually loosened and fell with calm resignation. Rin sunk back into the mattress, chuckling in embarrassment. The rosy blossom in her cheeks was so lovely. “Damn, and I thought I had you.”

“You do have me.”

“Cute, but you know what I meant.”

Makoto kissed her again and then pressed the edge of his mouth to the side of her face, humming into her skin. “I love you, but you’re not done yet.” Much to Makoto’s dismay, to be honest.

Rin huffed and turned her head away with a pout. “You haven’t touched me in four fucking days, you’re just horrible.” She’d pulled the shirt back down and crossed her arms over her chest like a sort of punishment-induced safeguard, and she sank even further into the bed. “Plus, I think blood’s stopped showing up so I don’t even understand why—“

“I have a backlog of homework to grade,” her boyfriend countered smoothly. And it’s true.

Rin scoffed. “You totally want to be buried in me right now.”

“It’s late and tomorrow is Wednesday.”

“You love two a.m. fucks.”

“Rin…” Makoto’s voice lowered in a way that wasn’t quite menacing but it did send a shiver of anticipation down Rin’s spine. It was always her favorite voice, and he knew that. Makoto leaned forward even further and peppered slow kisses down the crook of her neck, his breathing relaxed and hot. It almost seemed he’d have regained complete and utter composure if it weren’t for the color that still smoldered in his cheeks.

“I promise,” he muttered into her skin, “that if you wait for me…”

He leaned even further in and the heat of his lips brushed against the lobe and rim of her ear when he whispered. It wasn’t very long until Rin’s eyes widened enough that they risked rolling out of their sockets, her skin transforming into the same shade as her hair.

“ _Oh…_ ” was all she could muster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they diddled.
> 
> Funny enough, I was writing a totally different MakoRin fic when this kind of popped up and I thought it would be something fun to write.


End file.
